


Same Stars

by aretia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia
Summary: In space, it’s not exactly true that you and your lover are looking at the same stars, no matter how far away you are. But Thace and Ulaz would like to think so.





	Same Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revasnaslan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/gifts).



> My Voltron Secret Santa gift for Revasnaslan. So glad I get to make something for my wonderful friend again. That's the beauty of shipping rarepairs, I suppose. Happy holidays, I hope you enjoy it!

The observatory on the Blade of Marmora base had few visitors in the wee hours of the artificial night. The glass window of the observatory canceled out the light from the sun, so that a handful of stars could be seen beyond the black holes. Thace and Ulaz were lying on the floor, hands intertwined, spending their last night on the base together looking at the stars. 

“You should go to bed, Thace. Aren’t you leaving early in the morning for your mission?” Ulaz said.

“Yeah,” Thace sighed. “But I want to spend as much time with you as I can before then.”

“Me too,” said Ulaz. He rubbed his thumb along Thace’s hand. “I’ll miss you when you’re away.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Thace said. He leaned over and nuzzled Ulaz’s cheek. “But I’ll still be with you. When you look up at the sky like this, I want you to remember that I’m looking at the same stars.”

“Not really. You’re going several galaxies away. The stars will be different there,” Ulaz said flatly.

“Thank you, Dr. Science,” Thace retorted. “That’s not what I’m talking about. There’s an old Galra legend that says that when you meet your soulmate, there’s a star that represents them, and it follows you wherever you go.” Thace lifted up Ulaz’s hand and pointed to the sky. “I bet that one’s mine—” he pointed to a star that was reddish purple— “and that one’s yours.” He moved his hand over to a pale bluish purple star. “When you can’t see it, it means something bad happened to them… so you should always look for it.”

Ulaz’s ears pricked up at Thace calling him his soulmate so casually. He didn’t believe in that sort of cosmic destiny stuff, but knowing that Thace felt that way about him was intoxicating. He tried to hide how flustered he was and kept arguing the science angle. “That’s impossible. Stars don’t move.”

Thace shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I’d like to think it’s true.”

“You’re such a sap,” Ulaz quipped.

“But you love it.”

“True,” said Ulaz. He slid his arm under Thace’s shoulders and pulled him over to kiss him. 

 

The Thaldykon base was cold. And lonely. At least it was somewhat scenic. The xanthorium crystals floated outside the base’s cloak, and the stars shone bright in this forsaken corner of the universe. 

Something caught his eye in the corner of the window. A reddish-purple star. It had to be a different one. That legend couldn’t possibly be true… but it did look a lot like the one that Thace had pointed out to him back at the base before they had parted. 

Suddenly he felt Thace’s warmth wrapped around him as if he were there, filling his heart with affection and longing. It gave Ulaz comfort to think that something in the cosmos was drawing them together, holding a space for them. He liked to think that Thace was out there, watching over him, that the appearance of the star meant that he was safe. It gave him faith that they would see each other again someday, and looking forward to their reunion kept him going. 

After months of isolation, a ship appeared on the base’s radar. While Ulaz prepared to infiltrate it, resigning himself to the fact that he was risking his life yet again, he glanced at Thace’s star. 

Even if he joined the stars on this mission, he would be waiting there for Thace. 

 

Ulaz was glad that the Coalition had chosen to put their headquarters somewhere _temperate._ The climate on Olkarion was warm enough that Ulaz didn’t mind going for a walk in the brisk evening air. It helped that Thace was with him, since he radiated enough body heat for the both of them.

Thace felt Ulaz shiver against him. “Are you cold?” he asked.

“A little bit. I’m fine,” Ulaz said. 

“Here,” Thace said, pulling off his jacket and tucking it around Ulaz’s shoulders. He held Ulaz closer, shielding him from the cool breeze. Ulaz purred gratefully and kissed Thace’s cheek. 

The Olkari forest city was mostly quiet, especially at this time of night. Thace led Ulaz to a tree with an elevator carved inside it that led up to an observation platform. The light pollution was low enough that the whole galaxy of stars was visible in the sky, spilled out like glitter on black velvet.

Ulaz had never seen so many stars before. Not at the Blade of Marmora base or the Galra mothership, nor at Thaldykon. Not since his childhood, growing up in a Galra mining colony on a desert planet, had he seen anything close. The constellations felt nostalgic. It felt like _home._

Just like that, tears prickled at his eyes.

Thace was standing next to Ulaz, holding his hand and facing in the same direction. He turned to look at Ulaz and his ears perked up in concern. “Ulaz?”

“It’s so beautiful, Thace…” Ulaz murmured, his voice cracking.

Ulaz tugged Thace closer and enfolded Thace in his arms. Thace nuzzled his face into Ulaz’s chest, and Ulaz tucked his chin on top of Thace’s head, fitting together perfectly. Ulaz could feel Thace’s purr against his chest, next to his heart. 

“I thought you would like it,” said Thace. “You always liked looking at the stars.”

There was one thing Ulaz always searched for on instinct whenever he looked at the night sky. Thace’s star. Even among the myriad of bright clusters, he managed to find the reddish purple star. Next to it, almost overlapping, was a pale blue one. “Look! It’s our stars! They’re next to each other,” Ulaz said excitedly, pointing.

“So you do believe in that stuff now?” Thace remarked with a chuckle.

Ulaz gave Thace a fond smile and cradled his face in his hand. “I never doubted it.”

Ulaz traced his fingers over the scars on Thace’s face, cast in beautiful relief by the bright starlight. He ran his hand down Thace’s shoulder to his prosthetic arm. Thace had lost an arm and leg in the explosion, but he had somehow survived and made it to a rebel outpost, where they healed him and gave him the prosthetics. He had met up with Voltron at Olkarion, and insisted that they go back to look for Ulaz. Thace was the only one who didn’t believe Ulaz was dead, since he could still see his star twinkling faintly in the sky. Ulaz had actually been in stasis in the space pocket, but he was on the verge of freezing when Thace rescued him, not a moment too soon. 

He and Thace had endured so much to make it back to each other alive.

How could it be anything other than destiny?


End file.
